indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye
}} Rick McCallum |writer=Jule Selbo |released=January 15, 1995 (TV) |starring=Sean Patrick Flanery Ronny Coutteure Adrian Edmondson Jayne Ashbourne Tom Courtenay |runtime=94 minutes |preceded by = Masks of Evil |followed by = Winds of Change }} Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye''Although this is the title used to promote the film's original broadcast, the title that actually appeared on screen is the somewhat baffling The Young Indiana Jones Treasure of the Peacock's Eye. is the eighteenth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It originally aired on January 15, 1995 on The Family Channel, and was re-titled ''Treasure of the Peacock's Eye for release on home video on October 26, 1999. The home video edit is nearly identical to the broadcast version. Though never released as independent hour-long episodes, the two halves of this film are distinct enough to be considered separate stories: "London/Egypt, November 1918" and "South Pacific, January 1919". Publisher's summary Chapter 18 in the complete adventures of Indiana Jones finds Indy vagabonding around the South Pacific on a treasure hunt for a fabled lost diamond. The war in Europe ends but a new adventure begins for Indy when a mysterious man's dying words -- "The eye of the peacock!" -- send him and Remy on a thrilling treasure hunt for one of Alexander the Great's most treasured possessions. Pursued by a dangerous one-eyed man, Indy follows the trail of the diamond from London to Alexandria to the South Seas where he has a run-in with a murderous band of Chinese pirates. The shipboard battle that ensues is a spectacular display of swords, guns and flying fists. Marooned by the pirates on a remote desert island, Indy is captured by savage headhunters, but before they can turn him into a shrunken head and cannibal stew, he is rescued by anthropologist Bronislaw Malinowski and makes a life-altering decision. '' Appearances Cast *Sean Patrick Flanery .... Indiana Jones *Ronny Coutteure .... Remy Baudouin *Adrian Edmondson .... Zyke *Jayne Ashbourne .... Lily *Tom Courtenay .... Bronislaw Malinowski *Pip Torrens .... Howard Carter *William Osborne .... E. M. Forster *Gareth Marks .... Jon Grann *Frank Metha Allam .... Jambi *Anthony Chin .... Ku Wong *Alice Lau .... Jin Ming *Karl Seth .... Hotel Clerk *Matthew Solon .... Captain Hales *Colleen Passard .... Suzette *Frederic Treves .... Sir Peregrine Prentiss *Riz Abassi .... Rajendra Sing *Ahsen Bhatti .... Indian Lieutenant *Sonesh Sira .... Tall Indian Soldier *Nick Lucas .... Museum Curator *Asman Bin Ghazali .... Ticket Clerk *George A. Roark .... Captain Stoomvaart *Warren McLean .... Ku Wong's Bodyguard *Margaret Miller .... Timid British Lady *Siloe Marum .... Biok *Sam Kaniyoisi .... Shaman *Tau Retu .... Chief *Telok .... Dokia Jacob *Sulukim .... Takubila Damien *Kauwa Tobwebwa .... Chief Moliasi *Lood Sritarnto .... Dolo *Kawee Sirikhanerut .... Chinese Pirate *Anna Niland .... Ruth the Maid Other characters *Alexander the Great *Kha *Helen Margaret Seymour *Tutankhamun Artifacts * Peacock's Eye Locations *Aden *Afghanistan *Algeria **Algiers *Anglo-Egyptian Sudan *Arabia *Asir *Banka *Borneo **Pontianak *Ceylon *Egypt **Alexandria ***Hotel Du Nil **Belkas **Chouhrakhit **Damanhoui **Damietia **Delingat **Dessouk **El Salhieh **Fakous **Fareskour **Hehia **Kafr El-Cheikh **Kafr El Dawar **Kafr El-Za'iat **Kafr Sakr **Mansourali **Mehallah El-Kobra **Menouf **Mina El-Kamh **Mit Ghamr **Mit Samannoud **Neguilah **Port Said **Rosetta **Sinbellawein **Siwa **Talkha **Tanta **Valley of the Kings **Zagazig **Zifta *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Europe **Albania **Austria **Belgium **Bulgaria **Czechoslovakia **Denmark **France **Germany **Great Britain ***Liverpool ***London ****Café Belgique ***Oxford **Greece **Ireland **Italy ***Sicily **Netherlands **Portugal ***Lisbon **Switzerland **Yugoslavia *Federated Malay States *Hejaz *India **Bombay **Temple of Piety *Indo-China *Iraq *Italian Somaliland *Java **Batavia **Samarang *Jerusalem *Morocco *Oman *Palestine *Persia **Susa *Sarawak *Siam *Singapore *Somaliland Protectorate *Sumatra **Palembang *Syria *Tripoli *Trobriand Islands *Tunisia *Turkey *Yemen *Arabian Sea *Atlantic Ocean *Bay of Bengal *Black Sea *Caspian Sea *Indian Ocean *Java Sea *Karimata Strait *Mediterranean Sea *Red Sea *Singapore Strait *South China Sea VHS Release The film was released on VHS in October 1999 as ''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Treasure of the Peacock's Eye (Chapter 18 in The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones). The VHS version contains bonus interviews with George Lucas and Sean Patrick Flanery. DVD Release The film was released on DVD in 2008 as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change (Disc 3). The disc also contained three companion historical documentaries. The video game The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hunting for Treasure, based on the film, was included on disc 10 (the Interactive Bonus Disc) of the DVD set. Companion Historical Documentaries * Bronislaw Malinowski - God Professor * Anthropology - Looking at the Human Condition * New Guinea - Paradise in Peril Notes and references External links * * *Treasure of the Peacock's Eye Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 3 Category:Young Indiana Jones films